


feelings

by Laeana



Series: Recueil~ [35]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, Complicated Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Leaving Home, Love/Hate, M/M, Moral Dilemmas, Paris Saint-Germain F.C., Plans For The Future, Ruined Date, Sad, christo deserves better
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Christopher l'a senti, depuis peut-être un peu trop longtemps.La fin de leur relation.L'heure de son départ, sûrement ...
Relationships: Christopher Nkunku/Marco Verratti
Series: Recueil~ [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1356844
Kudos: 2





	feelings

Ça avait commencé de déceptions en déceptions, avant même que Christopher ne se décide à quitter le club. Il était de plus en plus fatigué d'être en relation avec un fantôme. De se battre pour quelque chose qui n'existait pas. D'être la « deuxième femme », le deuxième choix.

Marco est marié. Il ne l'oublie jamais. Ce sont des mots gravés quelque part en lui et qui le blessent toujours plus profondément.

Mais voilà, il est fatigué de tout ça.

Ses sourires se font plus hésitants, parfois moins sincères, alors qu'il se pose davantage de questions sur la bonne chose à faire. Ses pas semblent lui peser et ses mouvements sont moins vifs.

Il se pose, il respire, il attend. Et attend et attend et attend. Mais qu'attend-il pourriez-vous demander ?

Il attend le trop. Il attend la goutte d'eau, il attend le ras-le-bol, il attend la rupture définitive d'une relation qui l'enchaîne mais dont il ne saurait se séparer de lui-même, de son plein gré.

Son cœur prend des coups, encaisse les chocs. C'est tout ce qu'il peut se dire.

Quand Presnel ou Kylian s'inquiètent pour lui et se tournent, interrogatifs, il secoue simplement la tête avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Il sait parfaitement comme dissiper les inquiétudes à son sujet. Toujours si facile, si lisse.

A fixer son téléphone dans l'attente de messages qui ne viennent jamais ou prennent trop de temps.

**Marco**   
_Je suis désolé Christo mais je vais pas pouvoir ce week-end_

Yup. C'est ça, encore une fois. Il s'y est habitué. Sa vie est comme ça à présent. Construire des plans, des rendez-vous, pour au final tout annuler à la dernière seconde. En parfaits châteaux de sable.

C'est pas grave. Il n'a eu aucun espoir. Il a pertinemment su que son petit-ami n'allait pas se libérer ou allait encore trouver une excuse.

Ça fait juste un peu mal.

D'avoir de l'espoir puis qu'on le piétine sauvagement, comme si ça ne valait rien alors qu'à vos yeux ça vaut tout. Il n'exagère même pas mais fêter les un an d'une relation c'est un peu important.

Il pense que ça l'est.

Mais Marco est négligent, l'a probablement oublié. Après tout, pour lui, ce n'est rien de plus qu'une date supplémentaire sur un calendrier, que le jour où il a su se trouver une pute pour échapper à sa vie miséreuse.

Ouais, c'est comme ça qu'il se sent. Il se sent comme une pute. Et encore, au moins, la pute est payée pour ses services.

Et bien évidemment, monsieur n'a pas eu l'audace, le courage, de lui dire en face. Ils se sont entraînés ensemble le matin pourtant. C'est comme se faire larguer par messages, bien qu'ils n'en soient pas encore là.

Il éteint la bougie qu'il a allumé mais garde la bouteille de vin rouge en main. C'est probablement l'une des pires idées qu'il ait eue mais autant se saouler pour faire passer la soirée, ça rendra le tout moins amer.

Il s'assoie sur le canapé, ramène ses jambes contre son corps. Un film dont il connaît pas le nom, dont il se fiche, reste en fond, comme bande sonore. Il boit, il boit, à même le goulot de la bouteille et se laisse tomber en arrière.

Les larmes roulent sur ses joues et il essaye d'éviter de trop y penser. Préfère se soûler davantage.

Jusqu'à sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Quand Christo se réveille, il a un mal de tête lancinant. Ses muscles lui font mal. Tout endoloris d'être resté allongé sur le canapé. Il a mal dormi, il se sent mal. Il tâtonne la table pour trouver son téléphone.

15h. Des dizaines et des dizaines de messages et d'appels manqués. Il a loupé l'entraînement. C'est un vrai idiot. Marco ne vaut pas qu'il se foute en l'air pour lui. Il doit se reprendre en main.

En attendant, ce qu'il a ressemble fort à une gueule de bois alors il prend de l'aspirine et va sous la douche pour se rafraîchir un peu.

Le jet le calme. Ses pensées sont moins brouillons et d'autres idées lui viennent à l'esprit, elles restent censées. Des choses auxquelles il n'a jamais vraiment songé jusqu'à présent mais qui s'opposent comme une évidence.

En premier lieu, justifier cette absence auprès de son coach car il ne veut pas subir de sanctions outre que nécessaire. Ensuite, répondre à ses camarades inquiets pour éviter trop de questions. Ce sont des étapes simples pour se libérer des ennuis.

Il s'y attelle rapidement. N'a plus rien d'autre à faire de sa journée après tout. Il a faim, se cuisine des pâtes et se poser sur son canapé de nouveau.

Messages après messages qui défilent, des questions de Presnel, à celles de Julian, en passant par Kylian et Thiago, qui joue son rôle de capitaine à la perfection.

Il ne parle pas de ce qu'il n'ose pas leur dire, de ce qu'il ne peut pas leur dire. Un sujet tabou. L'homosexualité dans le foot. Une relation entre deux footballeurs. Une relation avec un homme marié.

Et c'est quelque chose qui lui pèse tellement, qui le bouffe de l'intérieur.

Et c'est quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas cacher à ceux qui le connaissent trop bien.

Mais en attendant, sa sonnette retentit et il sursaute presque en l'entendant. Sa démarche est lourde, il n'est pas sûr de vouloir ouvrir, bien qu'il le fasse quand même. Marco est derrière la porte, il la referme presque en un réflexe.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? il marmonne, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux.

— J'étais inquiet. Tu n'es pas venu à l'entraînement.

L'italien s'avance pour poser une main sur sa joue mais il se dérobe à ce contact et, remarquant ce geste de recul, son coéquipier se fige;

— Christo ?

L'inquiétude l'écœure. Les dommages sont déjà trop importants. Il lui tourne le dos.

— Tu ferais mieux de rentrer, ce n'était pas grand-chose. Juste un coup de mou, je serais là demain.

— Mais-

Il referme la porte d'un geste fluide. Reste appuyé contre, dos contre l'aluminium. Une fois qu'il entend les pas s'éloigner, il se laisse glisser au sol, fatigué. Il sent des larmes s'accumuler dans ses yeux mais ce n'est pas de la tristesse mais de la lassitude.

Il a vidé sa tête. Il s'est séparé de ses ambitions. Il n'en veut pas. 

Il a une carrière fleurissante, il est jeune, l'avenir lui tend les bras, alors, oui, il peut aller où il veut. Le club doit se faire de l'argent aussi et il hausse les épaules.

La proposition pour lui arrive un peu trop facilement.

Christopher se retrouve face à un contrat, tout préparé, stylo en main. Face à un changement de vie immédiat, clé pour son futur, un déplacement. Peut-être tout ce dont il a besoin pour respirer de nouveau.

Le choix lui vient un peu trop facilement

Et, après ça, l'annonce est aussi rapide. 

Il a des réactions diverses mais Presnel et Kylian, ses compatriotes, l'encouragent à aller de l'avant. Peut-être sont-ils un peu trop au courant des travers de sa relation, mais leurs sourires comptent beaucoup à ses yeux.

Alors il les écoute. Il les écoute et ne regrette pas son choix, se refuse à regretter son choix. Il doit continuer; il a sûrement assez souffert comme ça et n'a aucun doute sur le fait qu'il méritait plus.

Ses sentiments méritaient plus, méritaient mieux, que de se faire piétiner lâchement, salement. Alors il ne doit pas regretter.

Il n'a jamais autant évité Marco et aussi facilement. Jamais chez lui, toujours occupé, en charge de ses dernières procédures. Il ne répond à aucun de ses appels ni messages, il coupe tout contact, comme il le devrait. Comme il aurait dû le faire.

Triste raisonnement, seules pensées correctes.

Les avertissements qu'on lui a donnés, les regards inquiets de ses amis, les nuits passées à attendre, les moments de solitude insupportables qu'il a continué de supporter ... tout lui revient en mémoire et honnêtement il ne se sent pas si mal de s'en débarrasser.

Mais-

Mais il l'aime toujours, vous savez.

Il aime Marco Verratti, c'est gravé quelque part en lui, et il sait bien qu'il faudra plus qu'une poignée de bonnes résolutions pour se départir de ce feu intérieur. Des semaines, peut-être des mois, encore quelques soirées à pleurer sur la décision qu'il a prise, à manquer son contact, jusqu'au point où il arrêtera de penser à lui, arrêtera d'y penser, et guérira. Enfin.

Il ne peut pas toujours fuir.

Cela ne prend qu'un trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport pour s'en rendre compte parce que, alors qu'il attend dans le hall, impatient, nerveux, à bout de nerfs-

Marco se présente.

Face à face, dans l'endroit désert, parce qu'il a choisi son vol excessivement tôt pour être sûr d'éviter le plus de personnes possible, il plonge dans ces yeux bleus qui lui font face. 

Il a toujours aimé ces yeux. Un bleu pur, un bleu calme, dans lequel les lumières jouent pour lui apporter des nuances. Parfois chaud, océan calme en été, parfois glacial, un ciel, peu clément.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu pars ?

Son italien a l'air désespéré. Christopher secoue la tête doucement, de gauche à droite.

— Tu n'as pas le droit de me poser cette question, Marco. Aucun droit. 

— Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas ...

— Je sais. C'est aussi ce pourquoi je m'en vais. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mon amour, et pourtant c'est ça qui me tue le plus.

Il ose se rapprocher, il lui reste encore un peu de temps. Cette fois, il veut faire ses adieux proprement. 

— Tu me quittes ?

— Je ne pense pas ... qu'on ait été dans une vraie relation. Les plus petits événements n'ont jamais eu la moindre importance pour toi, on a jamais passé de vrais moments ensemble et tu as une femme.

— Mais tu ne m'as jamais retenu ? Tu ne m'as jamais demandé de rester ?

— Parce que ... 

Il déglutit, il a peur de lever les yeux de nouveau mais Marco franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparent et pose une main sur sa joue. Il ne s'écarte pas cette fois. Garde le souvenir de ce contact doux, attentionné, amoureux.

Ils se sont aimés malgré tout. Son amertume ternit ses sentiments mais cela n'empêche que ces mots qu'ils se sont dits étaient vrais.

— Parce que je pensais que tu le ferais. Sincèrement. Je pensais que tu me comprendrais, je pensais que tu saurais ... mais tu ne l'as jamais fait.

Un sanglot passe ses lèvres et il sent une larme rouler sur sa joue. Larmes que son désormais ancien coéquipier essuie du bout du pouce. Un geste encore plus tendre que le précédent.

— Christo ...

L'étreinte se referme sur lui. Il ne s'est jamais senti aussi bien que dans ses bras. Sentiment d'être à la maison en quelque sorte. La dernière embrassade qu'ils échangent et il peut sentir le plus vieux trembler contre lui. 

Beaucoup de choses traversent son esprit, notamment le fait que c'est dommage qu'ils se soient vus, aimés si tard. Ou peut-être tout simplement le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux footballeurs, qui enraye déjà beaucoup de perspective.

C'est triste, c'est leur réalité. Mais c'est d'un triste qui imprègne toute son âme, son âme toute entière. Qui l'enveloppe. Il a besoin de laisser un peu échapper ses sentiments fuyants qu'il rassemble en quelques mots :

— Je t'aime, Marco. Je t'aime.

Son compagnon ne semble pas vouloir le laisser s'en aller. Il soupire doucement.

— Je t'aime aussi.

La peur contenue dans son ton est presque insupportable. Mais il est temps, c'est déjà fait. C'est déjà derrière eux. Ils jouent le dernier chapitre d'une histoire qui se serait finie tôt ou tard, si ce n'était pas aujourd'hui ...

— Alors laisse-moi partir, il murmure à son oreille.

Christopher se dégage doucement de l'étreinte. Marco a l'air anéanti et il sourit tristement, s'accordant un dernier désir. Il fait un pas supplémentaire et dépose ses lèvres sur celles de celui qui lui fait face.

Incroyablement amer alors qu'il sent leurs langues s'entremêler. L'appui, les bras serrés autour de lui. Trop familier, presque étouffant, parce qu'après ça c'est tout fini et ce baiser n'est rien de plus que quelques secondes.

Des secondes qu'il oubliera trop vite à l'instant où il ouvrira les yeux. Des secondes dans une vie ce n'est pas grand-chose, ce n'est pas assez, et pourtant c'est toujours là. Une importance majeure à son échelle, un battement de cil.

Langueur et une sorte de calme qui les a rarement soulagés. Un bonheur, beaucoup de douleur. Une mélancolie qui ne se détache pas d'eux alors qu'il se recule.

Marco se tient dans la lumière matinale du soleil à peine levé, mortifié, yeux clairs troublés, peinant à s'éveiller de la scène passée, longs cils, lèvres rougies dont il connaît le goût, des cheveux doux, il a aimé jouer avec, un cou long et fin, une peau pâle, parsemée de rouge ...

Il se retourne et trace son chemin, il ne regarde pas en arrière.

Et si son cœur est encore un peu lourd, un peu engourdi, il a la sensation d'avoir pris la bonne décision.

Et si quelques larmes s'échappent de ses yeux, installé dans l'avion, ce n'est pas si grave ...

* * *

> **Why do feelings hit so hard at night?**
> 
> **When the sun goes down**
> 
> **Thinkin' 'bout you's my kryptonite**
> 
> **A little lost right now**
> 
> **And maybe I, maybe I didn't try**
> 
> **Try to work it out**
> 
> **Why do feelings hit so hard at night?**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> et non, je ne suis pas morte, je sais que vous avez pu en douter. Pour être honnête, c'est très dur pour moi de revenir dans le fandom du foot maintenant que je me suis prise d'intérêt pour un autre fandom et avec des hauts et des bas, on se demande toujours ce qu'on veut vraiment faire, on a peur de passer à côté de quelque chose ... je suis toujours très inclusive même si je ne parle que de moi, haha.
> 
> Bref, je voulais dire au revoir correctement à ce ship parce que je pense que c'est la dernière fois que j'écris sur eux puisque Christopher est parti donc ... pas vraiment de contenu ? C'est donc un peu angtsy mais pile ce qu'il me fallait, je devais écrire ça ...
> 
> Pour la suite, restez connectés, je ne vous promets rien mais sachez que j'essaie toujours de revenir vers vous, bien que écrivant sur de la f1 ! ;)


End file.
